Boyfriend no2
by queenxree
Summary: Draco and Hermione had been going out for a couple of months already.. But will HArry and Ron ruin the relationship they have?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope.. I don't own any of the characters *sigh***

**Weeeelll HELLO there! Its AngelForTonight here(:**

**This was just a story I have been thinking of for quite a while now.. I hope you all like it (:**

* * *

I hear something tapping and I walk over to the window. I find an owl outside with a letter tied to its leg. I open the window and let the bird fly in and settle on my desk. I then untie the note and give it some bread I found on my desk. It then pecks my finger then flies back out into the cold and freezing night. I sit by the window as I open the note. It read:

_Draco,_

_Meet me by the black lake tonight at eleven. See you there._

_-H. Granger._

I folded the note back to its original state and put it in my pocket. I look over at the block above the door and see that it is 10:50. I took a jacket and put in on then headed to the black lake to meet her.

* * *

I see her sitting by the lake, looking so peaceful. She turns around and our eyes meet but she looks away .

"Hey there." I say to her and smile.

She smiles weakly at me, "Hi."

She avoids looking at me and stares at the quiet lake.

I take her hands in mine and ask her what's wrong.

She looks at me, her beautiful eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry Draco.. But..We can't- I can't"

"You can't what?" I ask her softly.

A tear slid down her cheek, "We can't go out anymore.."

Those words just broke my heart, "What do you mean? Why?"

"Draco.. I have to go with Ron and Harry to-"

"Oh, Ron and Harry..I bloody get it." I said harshly , "Whenever they need you, you don't give a bloody damn what your doing.. You just stop and do whatever the tell you to do and all!"

"Draco.."

"Even to your own boyfriend Hermione! You treat me like-" I turn my back on her then I say it more quietly, " it feels like whenever its between them and me, I'm never important to you."

"You are important." She says.

I turn and face her, "Really? Because I always feel like nothing when it comes to them. Like I never bloody matter to you."

I have cracked right in front of her. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and fall.

She enveloped me into a hug which I instantly rejected.

"Draco, please. I never meant for you to feel that way"

I shook my head, "Just leave now Hermione.."

"I'm sorry..I- I never knew you felt that way.." she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Just…Just go now Hermione." I choked out, still not looking at her. "Just go to your precious Potter and Weasley."

She gasped at the harshness of my voice.

"She leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on my cheek as she hugged me and said, "Never Forget."

She then took my hand and put something in it then walked back to the castle.

**Well, what did you guys think? **

**Should I make this a two-shot? (haha I still have one more idea up my sleeve)**

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW(:**

**They make my day GRRREEEAAATTT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nopee.. I Don't own any of the characters..**

**Here You All Go! I hope you all like it(:**

* * *

As I saw her disappear into the darkness, I opened my hand and saw what she had given me. She had given the necklace I had given her. I look at it more and I see the letters in scripted on it: _Never Forget_

I grasp the necklace in my hand. I then look at the lake and throw the necklace to who knows where in the lake. I hear it splash as I make my way back to the castle. I open the double doors and go up the stairs and make my way to the Astronomy Tower.

I gaze up at the stars, which to me, looked like they were dancing in the beautiful sky.

I close my eyes for a minute or two. I then take one final look at the stars and then exit the Astronomy Tower and go to my room.

I quietly make it to my desk, take my quill out and a piece of parchment and wrote. After I finished I gave the note to my hawk, Rose.

"Give this to Hermione, okay girl."

She nudged her head against my hand then flew out the window.

* * *

"Hermione!" Harry called, "You've got a letter!"

"Who's it from?" Hermione asked as she came into the room.

Harry looked at the envelope again, "Its from.. Malfoy?"

"Malfoy? Hand it over.." she replied.

She looked at the envelope. Yup, it was for her.. Her name on it. She sighed and opened the envelope and unfolded the note inside. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm sorry I was harsh on you a while ago. I'm not sorry about it though. All the things I said about you and your precious boys were true. Like I said, you have always treated me like I never existed when it came to them.. I really love you 'Mione… And I'm sorry that I wasn't really good enough for you like Potter and Weasley.. Probably at this moment I have drowned myself in the Black Lake..Just know that I have always loved you no matter what.._

_Never Forget the memories…_

_-Draco…_

Hermione instantly dropped the letter and ran out the room.

"Hermione! Where are you going?" Harry called. He picked the letter up from the ground and read it as fast as he could.

"Bloody Hell!" said Ron, who was reading the letter behind Harry.

"Come on Ron! Let's go stop Hermione before she does something she might regret!"

* * *

I walked back out and went to the lake. I reached the edge of the lake then took a deep breath and sat. I took my silver blade and rolled my sleeve up so I could see the skin beneath. I put the cold blade against my skin and started carving into the skin. I felt so weak as I dropped the blade. I then stood to my feet, took one final look at the castle then jumped into the cold waters. I could feel a million needles just piercing through my body. Everything looked pitch black. I sink deeper and deeper into the darkness as I hear muffled screams. Any minute by now, I will be leaving this hatred life of mine. I felt so numb now… I sink deeper and right before everything goes black, I feel something get a hold of my arm.

* * *

"Draco! Draco! Where are you!" Hermione called.

She ran to the lake and saw blonde hair just sinking into the deepness of waters. She took her jacket off and just before she could jump in the waters, she felt to arms restrain her…

..Harry and Ron.

"Hermione.. Don't do it.. Don't jump in.." said Ron.

While trying to get away from their clutches, "No.. Please guys.. Let me go! He's drowning himself because of me.." she cried.

Hermione looked at Harry pleadingly , "Please let me go.."

Harry sighed, "Do you love him Hermione?"

She nodded, "Yes.. I love him more than life itself!"

"Ron.. Let her go.."

"Harry? She could die!"

"Let her go Ron!"

He sighed then let her go.

Hermione instantly jumped into the lake and swam to him. She had swallowed some water but she didn't care. All she cared about was saving Draco. Once she got a hold of him, she, with all the strength and energy she had left, swam back up.

While Hermione was in the water, Harry and Ron had found a silver blade covered in blood.

A few minutes later Hermione came out from the water with Draco, who looked motionless.

"guys..Help me up."

The two got to the edge and help the two onto solid ground.

Harry took Hermione jacket and put it on her.

"Draco.. Wake up.." she cried, "Please..Wake up."

"Hermione.. said Ron, "Umm.. We found something here that might.. Well, we found a silver blade."

Hermione's eyes widened. She looked at Draco's arm and saw on the right arm were words she believed he carved into his skin._ Never Forget._

She looked at Draco, pale, motionless.. _Dead._

"I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry Dray.." Hermione sobbed as she lay her head on Draco's chest. "I'm so sorry.. Its all my fault.."

**Hmm.. I'm not really liking the ending, buut what do you guys think?**

**FAVORITE IT? SUBSCRIBE IT?**

**REVIEW IT (:**


End file.
